inuyasha's Dream
by pupp demon girl
Summary: It's about Inuyasha having a dream about Kagome being pregnant. I'll only write if I get 10 reviews. If you read this please review. If no one reads this it will be the only chapter.


One night after having a long day searching for the shikon jewl shards, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were all sleeping in a hut. Miroku 'says' there's a demon possessing one of the villagers that lives in there and needs to do an exercism.   
  
Later that night when everyelse was asleep, Inuyasha couldn't fall asleep. He went out of the hut where they were sleeping to sleep in a tree. He looked around the room and saw Kagome shivering. He noticed the blanket wasn't on her. He took the blanket and covered her with it. She suddenly stopped shivering and opened her eyes. "Inuyasha, thankyou."She said tiredly. "Well it's not like I care about you or anything. I don't want you to get sick because you'll complain your too sick to find the jewel shards.Then we'll never find them." Inuyasha said angerally. "Well I guess I take that thankyou back!" Kagome yelled. "Fine! Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha went outside and jumped on a treebranch. "Sit!" Kagome yelled. Down went Inuyasha head first into the ground, the branch along with him. Five minutes later and a big hole in the ground, Inuyasha got up. "Thanks alot wench."  
  
The next morning Inuyasha (with only four hours of sleep) groggely got up and went inside the hut to see if the others were awake. When he came inside he saw Kagome's sleeping bag empty witha note on it.  
  
NOTE: "I went to my own time to catch up on my work and to see my family. I went when everyone else was asleep because I knew you would get mad. I'll be back at sunrise tomorrow. I also left some ramen for you guys."  
  
Shippo and Miroku were still sleeping. Inuyasha quickly started to light the fire to cook the ramen. An hour later and three packages of noodles later, Miroku and Shippo woke up. "Hey, were's Kagome at." Miroku asked. "She went to the future to study." Inuyasha answered and then he gave the note to them. "Hey, were's the ramen at?"Shippo asked. "I was hungry." Inuyasha said. "Why, I'm gonna!- " Shippo came charging at Inuyasha, but as soon as he came close Inuyasha stopped him by punching him in the head. Shippo was unconscious on the floor. "Inuyasha you need to settle down." Miroku said. Miroku thinking to himslf-"Although I'm pissed off too and I feel like punching him."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
KAGOME AT HOME  
  
"Mom, Grandpa, Sota I'm home."Yay, Kagome's home!" Sota yelled excitedly. "Kagome,I'm so glad to see you home." said her mom. "Kagome's home. Are you going to school? I just thuoght of a new illness." Her grandpa said. "I am because I have to catch up on my work." She got ready and went to school.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome yelled. She was supposed to meet Inuyasha at sunrise. It was eight o'clock in the morning when she woke up. When she got tothe hut where they were sleeping. Inuyasha was there looking mad and Shippo was crying.(I can't think of anything that Miroku would be doing.)   
  
They saw Kagome, and Shippo juumped int her arms. "Aw, Shippo why are crying?" Kagome asked. "Yesterday he punched me because he said I was annoying him.I was annoying him because he ate all the Ramen. Today we had to eat fish and he ate mine. Now I'm hungry and sad."Shippo said in a sad tone of voice. Shippo don't be sad." Kagome said in a soothing voice. "Inuyasha why do you have to be such a pig! Kagome yelled. "I was hungry!By the way, what took you so? You were supposed to be here an hour ago." Inuyasha said sounding mad. "I was up late last night studying because I'm always here all the time." Kagome said. They stopped talking to eachother and there journey to look for the shikon no Toma continued. 


End file.
